Monster High
by angelbabygirl36
Summary: It's only high school. What could possibly go wrong? Oh wait, she's hiding from someone? Never mind.


**Monster High**

* * *

**First and foremost I will say I am working on all of my stories. However, this is my senior year in high school and I have A LOT for work to do so I can graduate with honors (all I have to do is pass all of my classes this year and that is done). So, I will try my best to update all of my stories some time this week or this weekend and possibly finish Underneath. So, please don't kill me for not updating sooner. It's all of this stinking work I have to do. So without further staling, here is my next story.**

* * *

**Okay, this is a story that's plagued my brain for a few months now, so I'm finally writing it and posting it. This is an AU sort of High School sort of monster story. Sort of. This story will have violence, sexual situations, adult language, and maybe a little bit of gore sprinkled in there, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Each chapter will be based off of a different song. This chapter is based off of the song Let the Sunshine by Labrinth and Wide Awake by Kate Perry. Fill free to review song selections for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Konoha High. A school for all supernatural creatures to gain an education about their own species, anatomy, the humans they may or may not share a world with, and, of course, the four core classes every school has. Besides, some do choose to live in the realm with their own kind or go off into the human world to live out their immortal lives. Alas, like every school, there is a social ladder that is brutally enforced by all students.

First and for most, the lowest ranking creature at the school are witches and wizards. Mostly since they are the closest thing related to humans in the monster realms, their magic isn't as strong as the other creatures making them also the weakest creatures at the school.

Next are mermaids. Though they aren't much stronger than witches and wizards, they are still stronger and are more so a second cousin to the human race.

After them are the fairies, pixies and male versions of them. They're magic, though different, is stronger in certain ways. Plus, these creatures have social statuses in all monster realms including the human realm. Being a friend to these guys means access to all realms. All. Realms.

Then there are succubuses. They are stronger then fairies and have a farther reaching monarchy that can grant them access to places that even fairies and pixies can't get access to (maybe it's because of all the 'friends' they have?).

Next are elves. Elven magic is the fourth most powerful magic in all of the realms. Add that to the fact that they basically have never ending life spans and that they have the fourth strongest monarchy, elves are on everyone's radar to become best friends with.

Then there are the demons. There are different types of demons, but the ones that are at this rank are of the nine great demon clans: the raccoon, the cat, the turtle, the monkey, the dolphin-horse, the slug, the beetle, the octopus, and the fox. They use a different type of magic called chakra that, though slower to use, is stronger than elven magic. Their monarchy is also larger and more influential than elves putting them higher in rank.

After them are vampires and werewolves. Both have powerful monarchies and both have skills that can put the earlier mentioned creatures to shame, but both have enormous egos and are hard to become friends with when you first meet them. However, it still happens and people are always after them for one reason or another (whether it be sexual or not). Both are very much feared and respected by the student body and the teachers alike.

At the top of the food chain will forever be the dragons. Dragons are the rulers of all the monster realms. Just like vampires and werewolves, dragons are immortal. Not only that, but their magic skills are unrivaled to any creature and their form shifting to human and dragon can put a werewolf or shape shifter to shame. Though there has never been a dragon that has attended Konoha High before, who's to say there won't be soon? In fact, that is what our story is about. The young dragon princess that no one has ever seen is about to start her journey in Konoha High.

Sit back and enjoy the ride my darlings. It won't be pretty.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kizashi Haruno- dragon king, father to Hikiro and Sakura Haruno, ruler of all realms- has now found himself in a predicament. Something so deep and so twisted that, even with all his gifts, he may not be able to pull himself out of it. In fact, there is even a high chance he might not make it out of this _alive. _His situation? He's forgotten to get his darling angel daughter a birthday present. Not just any birthday, but her _16__th_birthday in human standards. She's going to kill him.

"Ku-chan," he softly cooed opening her pearl white bedroom door inside of their castle in the dragon realm.

When he peeked in, he could see her thick dragon tail sticking out from underneath the covers along with one of her six foot leather wings.

"Ku-chan," he called slightly louder opening the door fully and strolling inside the giant room (you probably could fit two thirds of a football field inside of it) and towards the bed his beloved daughter lay slumbering in. He reached out his hand and shook her shoulder slightly receiving a groan in response.

After a few seconds, the head underneath the blanket began to stir until it lifted off of the pillow slowly letting the blanket covering it cascade off. A set of brilliant small white horns sat on top of the pink head. Two pointed ears stuck out from the sides with an emerald gemmed earring pierced at the tip of each. Bright emerald and yellow speckled eyes with oval pupils stared unfocused at Kizashi.

"Father? What is it?" She spoke sleepily sitting up entirely.

Her long pink hair that fell all the way down to her lower back draped around her figure as she rubbed at her eyes sleepily, the forest green diamond with two swirling patterns on either side of it on her forehead shined brightly in the dimly light room. Kizashi couldn't help but smile as he patted her head softly.

"Have you forgotten what day it is my darling? It's your birthday!" A wide smile appeared on his face as he saw hers brighten in realization.

"I nearly forgot!" She shouted bolting out of bed and running to her giant walking-in closet. Kizashi took this time to sit himself on her bed and observe her since he rarely has the chance to.

The night gown she wore was made out of a silk light green material that had a thick strip of fabric that buttons at the base of her neck to keep it from falling off. Her night gown had the back completely exposed from her upper to lower back so her tail and wings wouldn't rip through the fabric. All of her clothing has this design because Sakura is only a half dragon.

Being as such, her wings and tail do not go away when she is in her true form which is what she's in now. Normally for half dragons, they can't access a full dragon transformation because their dragon magic isn't strong enough to sustain it. However, Sakura isn't any ordinary half dragon.

You see, not only is Sakura the daughter of the dragon king, but also of the elven queen Mebuki. As a result, Sakura can make herself look like a dragon, an elf, or a human. Though, just like for all half dragons, maintaining a human appearance is very difficult. The constant demand of regulating your magic to her back to keep the wings and tail from showing without accidentally harming yourself is very difficult- especially when wearing clothing that covers their backs. Just the feel of any type of fabric touching the sensitive skin of where their most vital dragon parts should be is unnerving and just downright uncomfortable but all of that is not why Kizashi is watching his daughter with a small smile on his face. It's the fact that she looks like Mebuki's twin that sets his mind back to the memories of when he was with the love of his life.

"Father are you even listening to me?" His daughter's voice snapped Kizashi out of his reverie as he refocused on what she was saying. She was holding two clothing items in her hands: one a flowing forest green dress with white leaves sprinkled about it and the other a white dress that went down to mid-thigh with a pair of fishnet stockings to go with it.

"I'm sorry darling, what was it that you said?" The glare he received made a nervous sweat go through his body.

"I asked you what would look better on me, but if you're not going to pay attention I guess I'll just figure it out by myself." She huffed turning back to her closet and placing the green dress back inside. Once she did that, she closed her closet door and made her way over to the other side of her room were a screen was set up that separated her personal bath from the rest of her room.

Safely behind the screen, Sakura discarded her night gown and stepped into the steaming bath. A small sigh escaped her lips as she sunk down into the water folding her wings against her back and swaying her tail within the water. Oh how much she loved this feeling.

"What would you like to do for your birthday Ku-chan?" Kizashi called out as he glanced lazily around the room.

"I thought that is the job of the party planner to plan everything for the birthday girl." She replied coolly with the hint of a smile on her face. Kizashi let out a soft chuckle as he stood up from his seated position.

"Hikiro has already planned out your birthday surprise and I think he has something special planned for you. From the both of us of course." He added quickly once he realized he still didn't have a present for the occasion. The answering groan made his smile grow.

"I'd rather Jiro plan out my birthday!"

"Jiro is your caretaker and more than likely would not do the job to your satisfaction. Plus, I thought you said he was an old stick in the mud."

"He is, but at least he's better than Hikiro-Kun!"

"What's so bad about him planning it?"

"He nearly burned the castle down last year!"

"I can assure you he had the best intentions in mind with those fireworks."

"Who lights fireworks indoors?!"

"I swear I thought it was safe."

"I'm just happy that Hotaru was able to put it out."

"Well, your bodyguard is quick on her feet."

"It's a good thing that someone was thinking." Sakura responded exasperated standing up and stepping out of the bath. Grabbing a towel hanging from the stand beside the bath, she dried herself with the fluffy white towel.

After she dressed, she stepped out from behind the screen and walked towards her bed. Giving her father a hopeful smile, she began to ask the question she asks every year.

"Can others come to celebrate my birthday?" A soft frown settled itself onto Kizashi's face as he looked at his daughter.

"You know I can't allow that. What if-"

"I know why I can't. I was just hoping you'd say yes this time." Even though the words came out casually and understanding, her inner feelings are anything but.

She knows _why _she has to be kept from others, but she doesn't understand _when it's going to stop._ Yes, it's true that when a dragon finds their mate, they exchange half of their heart with their mate's so that they become one being. However, it is also true that someone can steal half of a dragon's heart and force them to do whatever they want to a certain extent. Sure it depends on how strong the dragon's will poor is compared to the creature's that took half of their heart, but that doesn't mean the dragon becomes a mindless puppet, but they are still heavily influenced. Though this rarely- if ever- happens to any dragon considering the precautions taken.

Since male dragons don't need a complete heart to live their day to day life normally, most of them cut out half of their heart and hide it in a place that only they will ever be able to get to it. That explains why a male dragon has never been a victim to this, but female dragons are different. For a female dragon, they need a full heart. Not because of anything bad happening to them, but because, without a full heart, a female dragon has a way of not being able to fully control their natural possessiveness of things that they have marked as theirs- whether it be people or territory. There have been plenty of incidents in the past of female dragons massacring thousands for different reasons ranging from trespassing on their self-proclaimed land and attempting to steal a male they have claimed from them.

However, most of the people who steal a female dragon's heart do it for some type of sexual gain. Either they want sex or live out their deranged sexual fantasies. Most of the time it's both plus the fact that the creature who stole the dragon's heart is convinced that they are in love and are doing this because the dragon they are obsessed with is too shy to make a move. So, it's no surprise that most female dragons aren't the kindest fish in the sea and are very quick to bite at the first sign of a threat.

It's also no surprise that Sakura has never been allowed out of the castle since her birth. The girl is far too sweet to ever be cold hearted. Not to mention, what would happen to the realms if someone with bad intentions gained the control of the dragon princess, second in line to rule all of the realms? It's just far too risky.

"Ku-chan, I think you should get down to the dining hall. I think Hikiro has a special breakfast for you." Kizashi softly said.

He _knows_ how much she wants to meet other people her age that haven't been paid or ordered to watch over her, but he just can't _stand _the thought of something going wrong if he wasn't there to protect her. He just hopes that one day she will be able to forgive him for keeping her locked up in this giant castle.

Sakura gave him a nod as her answer before she closed the distance between them, gave him a huge and a kiss on his forehead, whispered an 'I love you', and then made her way out of the room.

* * *

**In the Dining Room**

The minute Sakura stepped foot into the dining hall, her jaw dropped. No, it wasn't from the cherry blossoms covering the entire room nor was it from the six foot tall cake in the shape of a dragon standing on a rock roaring to the sky in the middle of the 24 seat dining table. It was from none of this, but it was from the sight of her mother- in all of her royal elven glory- standing in the midst of all of this with a small smile on her flawless face.

"Mother… what are you doing here?" Sakura asked breathlessly taking a small step towards the woman. When was the last time she even saw her mother? Eleven years ago?

"Today is special for you, Sakura. I thought it best to share it with you instead of apart. I cleared up the entire day so I can spend it with you, is that alright?" Her mother's lyrical accent sounded far too familiar to her based off of the lack of time she has spent with her, but before she could answer her, a series of loud popping noises went off as streamers engulfed the room.

A parade of staff, led by a man with dark red hair and a wide Cheshire grin on his face, came marching in with a banner with the words 'Happy Birthday Ku-chan!' in bold cursive. The parade marched around the room twice while playing loud band instruments to the universal happy birthday tune. As the mini parade stopped behind Mebuki, the man leading it did a summersault, before landing on his right knee with his arms spread out yelling a brilliant 'Tada!' A laugh escaped Sakura's lips as she shook her head at the boy's antics.

"I see when father said you had something special planned, he wasn't exaggerating, Hikiro-kun!" Sakura giggled. Hikiro stood up, his Cheshire cat grin still in place, walked over to Sakura, and enveloped her in a bear hug. He rubbed his cheek against hers crushing her smaller body to his.

"Happy birthday my dear, precious, not annoying, darling, sweet, kind, nice, terrific baby sister!" He gushed shaking her in his arms. Sakura couldn't help but laugh as she started to push slightly against his chest.

"I get it Hikiro! Now put me down!" She laughed. Hikiro consented and placed her back on her feet with the smile still plastered on his face.

"Now it's time for the birthday girl's breakfast!" He held his hands up in the air in a clapping position with a dramatic pause before he clapped his hands together.

Immediately, a line of kitchen servants entered with countless trays and set them down on the dining table. Hikiro picked up his sister from under her armpits and set her in the head chair of the table just as a servant set a covered silver tray in front of her.

"Bon apatite." He dramatically bowed as he lifted a hand and swooped the lid off of the tray from covering the food. A thick juicy steak, eggs, toast, and a bowl of assorted fruits met her gaze. While she was admiring her food, someone poured her a tall glass of orange juice. Turning her gaze up to meet her brother's, then over to her right where she saw her mother and father settling themselves at the table, a Cheshire grin appeared on her lips that hurt her cheeks.

"Thank you, Hikiro-kun, Mother, Father. This is perfect." She said before she dug into her food happier than she's been in years.

* * *

**Around Five in the Afternoon**

**In the Ballroom**

Everything was perfect. The servants of the castle were dressed in their finest clothing and dancing around the ballroom with each other in utter bliss. Kizashi and Mebuki were dancing together and smiling contentedly while they conversed. Hikiro was dancing with his baby sister. The latter was so very happy- nothing could compare to the smile on her face.

"I told you I would do a marvelous job this year!" Hikiro said proudly inwardly jumping for joy at the sight of the pure happiness on his beloved sister's face.

"Well, nothing burned down so that's saying something."

"Hey- only a curtain and a few plant decorations got burned last time!"

"But there was still a fire because _someone _thought fireworks indoors was a good idea."

"But wasn't it such a memorable birthday?" A laugh escaped Sakura's lips before a tap on her shoulder pulled her attention away from her dancing partner. Emerald green clashed with dark green as Mebuki stood before Sakura with a small smile on her face.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Sakura asked with a slight frown on her face.

"I have to go now, Sakura." Mebuki stated. Sakura's eyes widened a fraction as she looked around frantically.

"But- but you just got here! Maybe you could stay a little while longer-"

"I can't, Sakura." Sakura's desperate eyes landed on her mother's cold guarded face. "I have prior engagements that I have to take care of. You have to understand that-"

"You are a queen first, a mother second. I know, Queen Mebuki of the Elf realm." Sakura turned her eyes away from her mother standing before her. She didn't like this situation. She didn't _like _have to go through this the very few times she gets to see her mother. Does she even _want _a child?

"Sakura, I am a ruler. I have to put my kingdom above everything else in my life. As a princess of all of the monster realms, I would think you would behave in a more appropriate manner than what I just saw." Sakura's eyes slowly slid shut as she held back the tears building behind her eye lids.

"I apologize." She softly whispered not even sparing her mother glance. A long sigh made her open her eyes and raise her gaze slightly to see the blank expression on Mebuki's face. In the next second, Mebuki's arms were wrapped around Sakura pulling her into her chest.

"I love you, my child." Mebuki distantly said while stroking Sakura's long hair, but none of it seemed to process in Sakura's mind. In fact, Sakura felt completely numb in her mother's embrace. It's as if the woman holding her wasn't her mother, but a complete stranger. This isn't the way she's supposed to feel, right? Mebuki pulled back, muttered a "Happy Birthday", then elegantly exited the ballroom without another word. Sakura just stood there with a blank expression on her face as she stared at the spot where her supposed mother disappeared.

"Ku-chan-" Sakura whirled around to her brother with a bright smile on her face.

"It's okay Hikiro-kun! It's not like this is the first time this has happened!" Hikiro's face immediately dropped at her words. Sakura's smile widened as she took her brother's hand giving it a slight squeeze. "You should go and dance with some of the other nice ladies here. I've seen quite a few women who just can't take their eyes off of you." Before Hikiro could protest, Sakura gave him a slight shove into the middle of the dance floor. Immediately a swarm of women attacked him dragging him further onto the dance floor.

Sakura laughed at her brother's distress before moving to a far off wall. Using her magic, Sakura sealed away her wings allowing her to lean comfortable against the wall. Letting out a long sigh Sakura allowed her mind to think about the major contrast between her relationship with her mother and father. Why is it that she feels as if she only has one parent? Why does she wish that her mother never showed up in her life in the first place?

"Excuse me, but aren't you princess Sakura?" Sakura's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. A rather tall man with shoulder length spiked white hair and ridiculously dark black eyes that let off a natural shine to them. The oval pupil added an extra mysterious quality to them that nearly took Sakura's breath away.

"Yes, I am, but the real question is who are you? I know every person that works here yet I've never seen you before." Sakura replied coolly with a suspicious glint in her eye as she trailed her eyes up and down this sexy stranger's body. A deep laugh left his soft lips.

"I'm not surprised you don't know me, princess." He started with a smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall beside her. "I am one of the specialized dragons hired to guard you from the shadows, princess. I would be surprised- and fired- if you did know who I was before now." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "My name is Ryouta by the way." Sakura let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I am sure my father would fire you if you should signs of being incompetent." She laughed. "How long have you been guarding me from the shadows if I may ask?"Ryouta chuckled.

"I'm getting paid to stalk you 24/7, the least I can do is tell you for how long." Sakura rolled her eyes, but the smile was still there. Ryouta raised his gaze to the ceiling in a contemplative manner. "I think it's been… four years now?" A gasp filled his ears as he turned his dark eyes to look at Sakura's wide eyed expression.

"Four years?! You have to be a master at hiding in the shadows if you've been watching me for so long without me noticing!" He chuckled.

"I'm not _that _good." A sly smirk formed on his lips. "But I am _damn good_." He pushed off of the walls, pushing his hands into his pants pockets. "Well, it was fun talking to you princess, but I have to go. The shadows get lonely when I'm not skulking about in them." Sakura giggled, but before she could say anything else, Ryouta was gone.

* * *

**That Night**

**Normal POV**

The smile on Sakura's face just wouldn't go away. She had the perfect birthday! Not even the scene when her mother left was in her mind anymore.

A happy sigh escaped her lips as she flopped down into her giant fluffy bed clad in her usual night gown. Her wings were outspread on either side of her as she lay flat on her back. Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted into unconsciousness.

About an hour passed of sweet dreams when a sharp excruciating pain viciously awoke Sakura. Snapping her eyes open, Sakura was met with the sight of a white haired man leaning over her with his hand buried deep with her chest. She could _feel _her heart beating in the palm of his hand and the pain was _agonizing_.

"Ryouta- what are you doing?!" Sakura wheezed for screaming would only make the pain even worse. Ryouta merely gave a content smile as he lend down so their faces were merely inches apart.

"My precious little princess, did you really believe my intentions stopped at just merely protecting you? To just watch from the shadows as such a delectable treat was waved in front of my face day in and day out? No, my darling- I want more. I want more of _you_!" He squeezed the beating heart in his palm causing a piercing scream to echo throughout the giant chamber. "And the only way I can do that, is to take half of your heart with me, so, whenever I want you, I can have you." As he raised his other hand wielding a knife made of a dragon's fang to cut out half of the pinkette's heart, the door to the bedroom burst open. Hikiro stood in the door way in full battle armor wielding a lance and a glare.

"Get the hell away from my sister you filth." Ryouta merely glanced over at the angered prince with a smirk on his face.

"Is that anyway to speak to your brother-in-law?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hikiro growled taking a threatening step closer. Ryouta didn't spare another word as he sliced downwards. Jerking to the side at the last second, the blade didn't cut out half of her heart, but merely took a chunk out. Ryouta scowled darkly at the small piece of his obsession's heart before he was punched in the face by said woman.

Immediately, Hikiro lunged. Ryouta rolled out of the way and quickly moved through the shadows towards the window. Hikiro took up a defensive stance in front of his beloved sister while she held a hand over her rapidly healing wound over her heart. With a smirk on his face, Ryouta held up the bloody piece of Sakura's heart that still beat in his hand.

"When I return, my beloved," he started as the moonlight began to engulf the beating heart, "I will make you mine forever." As the moonlight faded from the heart, a dragon wing made out of a pure white pearl was left in his palm before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**So there is the introductory chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me if I should continue. Please review, favorite, and follow. See you soon!**


End file.
